<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legitimate Medical Requirements by Project0506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745059">Legitimate Medical Requirements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506'>Project0506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex chronicles a the years-long development that ended in this moment: with Ahsoka sitting on his back.</p><p>(Prompt: Rex, Ahsoka and/or Anakin, Cuddles)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legitimate Medical Requirements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/gifts">Everything_or_Anything</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Once upon a time, on an otherwise normal day in hyperspace, Kix decided he was going to seduce Jesse.”</p><p> </p><p>Bacara tips his head to show he’s listening. He follows it up with a raised an eyebrow, to show he’s fully prepared to heckle. “Am I old enough to hear this story?”</p><p> </p><p>Rex sighs the sigh of the embattled. “It’s relevant,” he groans.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka snickers.</p><p> </p><p>The wind rolling in off the sea carries the edge of chill to it as bright white day shades to cool blue evening. Bird calls ride the sound of waves tumbling up the shore and the first eager stars start to blink before any of the moons have deigned to rise. One more hole, Bacara thinks, then he’ll light the pit. His fingers wind through the netting and weaves twists of cabling to patch the tear.</p><p> </p><p>Rex is Home for two tendays this time. The Coruscant branch hasn’t needed him for months how, though it’s taken this long to convince the Torrents he’s left in charge of that. Corellia’s been independent at least as long and the two branches in the mid-Rim aren’t far behind. By the next rotation, he’s claimed, he can be back on Home full time.</p><p> </p><p>Kit has wagered six months before wanderlust nips at his heels. Bacara thinks that might be obscenely generous. He’s already had long discussions with Cody about how to convince your husband that a loving marriage and remaining land-locked aren’t mutually exclusive.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll fire that round when the target’s up, not before, he tells himself firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“It certainly wasn’t the <em>worst</em> day of my life,” Rex continues. He grins, cheeky, from their stone deck. “But I should have realized it was just the start of several incredibly difficult ones.” Ahsoka tucks her toes neatly under her knees cross-legged and settles herself comfortably in the small of Rex’s back. She fishes out a pad to study.</p><p> </p><p>Almost a knight, Rex’s third littlest kid. One more class and then all the rest is experiential. Rex’s pride fills every word he ever says about or around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Kix decided that he’s going to seduce Jesse the Mandalorian way: proving proficient in your target’s field of expertise.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex pauses leadingly, a consummate storyteller. Bacara takes the bait.</p><p> </p><p>“And Jesse is a Scout?”</p><p> </p><p>“And Jesse is a <em>sneak</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Studying, Bacara thinks eyeing Ahsoka as she badly smothers giggles, or pretending to. For effect. Not just a story then, an entire theatrical production with a cast of two. He huffs a laugh, shakes his head, plays along.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a good evening for it. One of the moons will be full tonight. The moons and the sea and the firepit on their front step all mean Home to Bacara.</p><p> </p><p>“Kix was enough of a force of nature without adding devious to the mix. With that, he became downright diabolical.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if you’ve ever feared a medic,” Ahsoka chimes in, “consider: a diabolical sniper medic trying desperately to impress a renowned conman.”</p><p> </p><p>Bacara nods sagely. “Terrifying,” he intones. Ahsoka and Rex have very similar grins.</p><p> </p><p>It does explain Torrent’s Bacta Bombs, and the sort of mind that would come up with that. Or the hand-held bacta humidifiers. Or the Slap Brace. Or the pistol-fired quick-set plaster. Keller’s <em>still</em> not sure how he’s supposed to use that. Daan hasn’t even tried.</p><p> </p><p>“So one day he decided that I wasn’t getting enough rest. I <em>was</em>,” Rex hurries to add before Bacara can comment. Bacara has his doubts. Rex will fire praises for proper self-care from one pistol and load himself triple-shifts in the other. “But Kix decided to rewrite the standards. And instead of having an actual adult conversation with me about it, he did-” Rex waves vaguely at the Togruta perched comfortably on his back, “-this.”</p><p> </p><p>Pause, for theatrical effect. Pause longer, for audience participation.</p><p> </p><p>Bacara, again, obliges. “He buried you under small Jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taller than you,” Ahsoka protests immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“And still little Az’ka,” Bacara teases. The tips of her lekku wiggle pleased, even while she scrunches her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Kix produced documentation, research, clinical studies, about Togrutan development. Pages and chapters on the importance of hunting to their maturation. Journal articles about social stunting if they weren’t allowed to develop it.”</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly Bacara can see the grand finale of this play. Rex’s Jedi grins wide and feline-pleased at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kixy bribed me to stalk Rexter whenever he was awake for more than forty hours and pounce on him.”</p><p> </p><p>Bacara meets her smile for smile. “And Rex had to let you. Because he read on the holonet that he should.”</p><p> </p><p>“The articles looked <em>peer reviewed</em>,” Rex grumbles. “I had no way of telling they were forged.”</p><p> </p><p>And no real reason to disprove them either, it seems. After the initial fidgeting to get comfortable Rex had done nothing at all to toss her off him, and Bacara has seen him throw opponents twice her body weight in spars. The protests, the grumbling, all part of the show. He hides a snicker in his beard, and a second at Rex’s mock severe glare.</p><p> </p><p>Deep inside the house, a comm chimes. Ahsoka throws a hand out and it flies to slap into her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Jedi gestures,” Rex chides and pinches her thigh. “We don’t pantomime to use the Force in this house.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have <em>no</em> sense of drama,” Ahsoka mutters. “Art is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Bacara has to turn away or he’ll actually cackle and that’s just too much like letting them win. He ties up the last few threads to his knot and folds the netting neatly for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>They keep the firepit trimmed constantly. It’s the gathering point for anyone who visits, and it’s a rare tenday when even without Rex on planet Bacara doesn’t end up entertaining. Light flares, wood catches, fire spreads and crackles merrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Skyguy says to tell you that his subspecies susceptibility to cold is acting up again and he’s coming over for you to fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>If Rex fell for <em>that</em>, Bacara thinks, it’s only because he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him to bring my Littles.”</p><p> </p><p>Extra wood on the fire then, and extra food. Two Torrents is a cuddle pile, but three’s a party and Rex never lets anyone leave a party without trying to feed them. Bacara takes his seat, a little nearer to the two of them. Rex tucks an elbow around his ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“Call Rothax,” he demands. “He keeps being politely sad at me that he hasn’t seen the babies recently and I feel like I kicked an akk pup.” Bacara laughs, and again, as always, obliges.</p><p> </p><p>Two Torrents is a cuddle pile, three’s a party, add in some Novas and you have yourself a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115310">Dress Rehersal</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506">Project0506</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>